


Through My Fingers

by sprayedwithcrab



Series: Slipping Away [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infinity war killed me, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sad, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, im mildly sorry but not really, im writing this from my grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprayedwithcrab/pseuds/sprayedwithcrab
Summary: Ash.The ash swirled around his feet.They were gone, but... He remained.





	Through My Fingers

The Guardians and the wizard were gone, but... He and the kid remained.

 

Ash.

Th ash swirled around his feet.

 

He’s no stranger to ash or dust. He’s actually quite familiar with the sight of rubble.

 

However; knowing that the ash was what was left of his fallen comrades...

It made his stomach churn and bubble.

 

At least the kid was okay, right?

_Right?_

 

...

 

”Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good...”

 

 _oh god no_...

 

”Mr. Stark, I don’t know what’s happening Mr. Stark  _please_.”

 

 _Not the kid._  Please. _Take everyone, every_ thing _, but don’t take his kid._

 

”I don’t wanna go,” 

 

_I know you don’t,_

[the words lingered on the tip of his tongue; in all his shock, he couldn’t muster up the will to speak]

 

”Please, Mr. Stark,  _I don’t wanna go,_ ”

 

The teen stumbled and fell to the floor. He fell with him.

 

There was a moment of silence. He could feel his own heart racing and his vision blur with unshed tears as he watched the life drain out of those  _sweet_ and  _innocent_ eyes. Eyes once filled with so much energy and excitement, despite a past filled with horrible accidents. Beautiful, lively eyes that should never look like that.

[he remembers when he last saw them look so defeated.]

 

’ _What if someone died tonight? Different story, right? Because that’s on_ you _.’_

 

The teen took in one last shakey breath.

”... I’m sorry.”

 

_’And if you died, well, I feel like that’s on me.’_

 

Ash.

Ash coated his hand as he looked at it, waiting to start disappearing too.

 

They were gone, but... He remained.

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn’t have the vagueness that the other one has, but whatever. ((⚆·̫⚆‧̣̥̇ ))


End file.
